Śniadania niedzielne
by CocoSlash
Summary: Czarna bielizna, alkohol i wspólne śniadanie. Slash.


**Ostrzeżenia:** AU, slash, wulgaryzmy

**Oświadczenie:** Nie zarabiam!

**A/N**: Z podziękowaniami dla anonima, który będzie wiedział, że nim jest.

* * *

**Śniadania niedzielne**

* * *

Moment wybudzania się ze snu bywa różny.

Jest ten z serii „jeszcze pięć minut", które, dziwnym trafem, zawsze przekształcają się w co najmniej godzinę. Ten, kiedy przeklinasz cały świat za to, że zmusza cię do opuszczenia ciepłego łóżka. Albo jeszcze ten, w którym zachłannie łapiesz powietrze, którego we śnie ci zabrakło.

Oczywiście, czasami przeciągasz się leniwie z uśmiechem na ustach, wiedząc, jak wspaniały dzień cię czeka. Podczas takich poranków nucisz pod prysznicem piosenkę „I feel good", a twoje ruchy dorównują tym Jamesa Browna.

Niestety, grymas na twarzy Harry'ego trudno było nazwać radosnym, a jęki towarzyszące mu podczas nieudanej próby ponownego przytulenia się z Morfeuszem, mówiły same za siebie. Z jego głośników mógłby co najwyżej grać „Marsz żałobny".

Tak, nasz bohater właśnie przeżywał pobudkę, która w jego mniemaniu należała do tych _najgorszych_.

Obróciwszy się po raz kolejny na drugi bok, poddał się i powoli uniósł powieki.

— Yyych — zaskomlił żałośnie, mrużąc oczy.

Ślepo wyciągnął rękę ku nocnemu stolikowi i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znalazł na nim różdżkę. Szybkim zaklęciem zaciągnął zasłony, a w pokoju zapanował przyjemny półmrok.

Ku rozpaczy Harry'ego zadziałało to tylko na dolegliwość zwaną _światłowstrętem_, podczas gdy na jego karcie pacjenta widniały jeszcze: ból głowy, ból mięśni i ból… wszystkiego, co może boleć.

A na dodatek, Nargle zdawały się urządzić w jego żołądku zawody w lataniu synchronicznym.

Ostateczna diagnoza była więc prosta do osądzenia i Harry (nawet bez odpowiedniego wykształcenia medycznego) wiedział, iż właśnie przeżywał skutki spożycia nadmiernej ilości alkoholu.

Miał pospolitego kaca.

_Jak na coś pospolitego, za bardzo przypomina paskudną klątwę_, pomyślał Harry i ponownie poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie z tyłu głowy. _Najwyraźniej myślenie nie pomaga._

Westchnął teatralnie i spojrzał w sufit, który, nie wiedzieć czemu, zaczął wirować. Tym razem soczyście przeklął i zamknął oczy.

Obrazy pojawiające się w jego głowie były mniej lub bardziej niepokojące, a sam Harry wiedział, że jego mózg próbuje mu podpowiedzieć, co doprowadziło go do tego stanu. Niestety, nie był w stanie dojść teraz do konkretnych wniosków.

Pamiętał, dlaczego w ogóle wyszedł z domu. Odkąd rok temu Ron i Hermiona zaczęli pracować w Hogwarcie (Ron zastąpił Madame Hooch, a Hermiona objęła stanowisko profesor mugoloznawstwa) nie mieli czasu na dłuższe weekendowe spotkania. Tak więc Ron od wielu tygodni planował wyjście do klubu, na którym mógłby sobie odbić te wszystkie miesiące ciężkiej pracy z „małymi imbecylami" oraz, jak się później okazało, opić przegrany przez Gryffindor Puchar Quidditcha.

Im dalej próbował sięgać pamięcią, tym było mu trudniej, dlatego dał sobie z tym spokój.

Teraz przede wszystkim musiał dostać się do szafki z eliksirami. Tam, na jednej z półek stały buteleczki, które zawierały żółty, mętny płyn. Prawdziwe płynne złoto, które w takich chwilach było dużo cenniejsze od jakiegokolwiek metalu szlachetnego.

Przepis na idealny Wywar Żywej Śmierci? Zapomnijcie o tym! Zmodyfikowany eliksir na kaca był czymś, za co Harry dziękował Księciu Półkrwi najbardziej.

_Ciekawe, co Snape by o tym pomyślał?_

Snape.

_O cholera._

W tych wszystkich niezbyt wyraźnych obrazach, postać mistrza eliksirów objawiała się Harry'emu niejednokrotnie, co zdecydowanie należało do tych _bardziej_ niepokojących wizji. Zaraz, z kim on tam w tym klubie rozmawiał? Nie, to nie było możliwe. _Chyba._

Tak więc Harry odrobinę obawiał się prawdy o wydarzeniach sobotniej nocy, ale nie byłby Gryfonem, gdyby ciekawość nie zwyciężyła strachu.

Wstanie z łóżka i dojdzie do ziemi obiecanej, a raczej do szafki z przysłowiową ziemią obiecaną.

Żałował tylko, że zabezpieczył ją zaklęciem i nie mógł tego eliksiru po prostu przywołać. A przecież Ron nie mieszkał z nim, odkąd dostał własną kwaterę w Hogwarcie i nikt mu już nie podkradał mikstur.

— Dobra, Harry, dasz radę.

I dał, ale sekundę po tym jak stanął na nogi, o mało co nie upadł na kolana.

Okej, czuł, że jest obolały, ale dopiero teraz promienisty ból rozchodzący się z... pewnych części jego ciała dał o sobie znać.

_Cholera, cholera, cholera._

Najwyraźniej jego tyłek wiedział więcej niż on sam.

Pomasował go przepraszająco, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane ubrania. Większość zdawała się należeć do niego; tylko tych gaci, na które niemalże nadepnął, nie rozpoznawał. Przyjrzał się im dokładnie.

Były to bokserki.

Czarne bokserki.

_Męskie_ czarne bokserki.

Nie żeby przymiotnik „męskie" dziwił Harry'ego, ale warto było to podkreślić.

Odrobinę zdezorientowany podszedł do szafki, stuknął w jej drzwiczki trzy razy i powiedział:

— Ron ma ochotę na Malfoya. — Po czym zachichotał, a magiczne zabezpieczenie zniknęło.

Sięgnął po jedną z mikstur, odkorkował ją i szybkim haustem wypił całą jej zawartość, starając się nie dotknąć płynu językiem.

— Fuuu, to nigdy nie przestanie być wstrętne.

Jednakże, po kilku sekundach Harry zapomniał o nieprzyjemnym smaku, a na twarz wypłynął uśmiech pełen błogosławionej ulgi. Do szczęścia brakowało mu tylko pustego pęcherza.

W domu panowała cisza, gdy Harry korzystał z ubikacji.

Wrócił do sypialni i spoglądając na czarną bieliznę, usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

_Pora sobie wszystko przypomnieć._

o—o—o

**Sobota, około godziny 18:00. **

Harry mył zęby, kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Wypluł nadmiar spienionej pasty i przewiązał ręcznik wokół bioder – nie chciał przecież straszyć przyrodzeniem dwójki najbliższych przyjaciół.

— Mówiłem ci, że nasz piękniś nie będzie jeszcze uszykowany — powiedział Ron, gdy Harry wpuszczał ich do środka.

— Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Ron. — Wyszczerzył się. — Cześć, Hermiono.

— Cześć, cześć. — Dziewczyna machnęła ręką. — Poczekamy na ciebie w kuchni.

— Rozgośćcie się. — Harry zaczął się wspinać po schodach.

— Podciągnij ten ręcznik, bo ci rowa widać, bezwstydniku! — krzyknął Weasley.

— Jakbyś nigdy mojego tyłka nie widział!

— Jesteście obleśni — skomentowała Hermiona, choć w jej głosie nie było słychać większego oburzenia.

— I tak nas kochasz.

— Głupek.

Z uśmiechem na ustach Harry wszedł do łazienki, aby kilkanaście minut później ostatni raz przejrzeć się w lustrze. Był gotowy.

**Sobota, około godziny 18:30.**

W jednym z zaułków ulicy Pokątnej dwa koty radośnie ganiały się wokół śmietników. Brązowemu w końcu udało się dogonić czarnego dachowca i postawić na nim łapę w geście zwycięstwa. Chwilę później, trzy następujące po sobie odgłosy aportacji zmusiły zwierzęta do instynktownej ucieczki.

Ron z rozbawieniem obserwował przyjaciela, który desperacko próbował przeczesać ręką potargane w czasie podróży włosy.

— No, co? — Harry nie wytrzymał spojrzenia.

— Niiiic.

— Pierdol się.

Hermiona ruszyła w stronę głównej alei.

— Chodźmy, już wystarczająco jesteśmy spóźnieni.

— A tak w sumie to gdzie idziemy?

— Najpierw do Neville'a! — Ożywił się pomysłodawca spotkania.

Atmosfera na Pokątnej była dokładnie taka, jaką Harry pamiętał z pierwszej wizyty z Hagridem. Dziś jednak czuł się częścią tej społeczności, a nie obcym przybyszem. Dziś też wiedział, że to nie był wyłącznie sen o lepszym świecie.

— Dzień dobry, Harry Potterze!

— Ooo… cześć — niepewnie odpowiedział schludnie wyglądającemu mężczyźnie.

— Nie masz pojęcia kto to był, nie? — wyszeptał mu do ucha Ron.

— Peter Redsock. Był na siódmym roku, gdy zaczynaliśmy szkołę. Puchon.

Męska część Złotego Tria przystanęła, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na przyjaciółkę.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

— Wy w ogóle nie czytacie gazet. — Oskarżeni oburzyli się. — Rubryka sportowa się nie liczy — dodała z uśmiechem i kontynuowała: — Redsock pracuje w Departamencie Obrony Magicznych Stworzeń. A w zasadzie to całkowicie go zrewolucjonizował…

Takie wyjaśnienie wystarczyłoby, ale Hermiona wychwalała „Obrońcę Stworzeń" aż do momentu, gdy stanęli przed lokalem, którego szyld głosił „Herbaciarnia Teodory".

— Wiecie, co? — zapytał Harry. — Szczerze, zawsze myślałem, że to Neville skończy jako profesor.

— Kto o zdrowych zmysłach prowadząc własny biznes chciałby go porzucić na rzecz nauczania?

Profesor Granger spiorunowała wzrokiem rudzielca.

— Praca nauczyciela to powszechnie szanowana profesja, Ron! Powinieneś być dumny, że masz możliwość kształtowania młodych umysłów, które są przyszłością naszego społeczeństwa…

Potter i Weasley szybko weszli do herbaciarni, nie pozwalając Hermionie rozkręcić się na dobre.

Za każdym razem, gdy Harry przekraczał próg sklepu Longbottoma, natychmiast uderzała go fala pobudzających zmysły aromatów. Zapachy najróżniejszych mieszanek herbacianych były obłędne i Harry czasem niedowierzał, że magia nie miała z tym nic wspólnego.

— Myślisz, bezczelny chłopcze, że nie potrafię przyrządzać herbaty? Doskonale to potrafię, moje skrzaty również.

— Nic takiego nie insynuowałem, proszę pani — spokojnie zaczął wyjaśniać sprzedawca. — Zawsze dołączamy instrukcję parzenia do zakupionych mieszanek.

Starsza kobieta prychnęła, zabierając z impetem papierową torbę z lady.

— Do widzenia, szanowna pani.

— Nie wydaję mi się. — Klientka zdążyła jeszcze zmierzyć wzrokiem trójkę przybyłych czarodziejów i wyszła, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Neville wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

— Fajnie, że jesteście — powiedział.

**Sobota, około godziny 19:10.**

— No i gdzie on jest? Mówił, że wcześniej zamknie sklep, chwilę posiedzimy i będziemy mogli się zbierać… — Ron się niecierpliwił.

— Widocznie ten klient, co złożył obszerne zamówienie, się spóźnia.

— Eee, ja tam nieee będę narzekał. — Seamus rozlał alkohol do pustych literatek. — To. — Wskazał na butelkę. — Jest zajebiste — dobitnie stwierdził. — A z sokiem jabłkowym to już w ogóle… no kurwa, mówię wam! Prawdziwe niebo w gębie.

— Chyba już za dużo tego nieba zasmakowałeś, stary. — Dean poklepał Irlandczyka po plecach.

— No, ale sami powiedzcie! Żeby do wódki jakieś trawsko dodawać. Aż żałuję, że olałem zielarstwo po piątym roku, skoro taaakich cudów mógłbym się nauczyć.

Cała banda przytaknęła już lekko podpitemu Finniganowi i wzięła w dłonie swoje szklanki. Tym razem toast brzmiał: „Za profesor Sprout!".

— Hermiono, ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz — stwierdziła Ginny.

— Dziękuję, Gin, chociaż ktoś to zauważył.

Obejmujący swoją żonę (Ginewrę) Dean, zwrócił się do Rona i Harry'ego:

— Ta uwaga była chyba skierowana do was.

— Miona, przecież jesteś naszą przyjaciółką… Przyjaciele sobie takich rzeczy nie mówią!

— Właśnie między innymi od tego ma się przyjaciół, żeby cię komplementowali, dupku — Ginny syknęła na brata.

Ron pokręcił głową i spojrzał na Pottera.

— Stary. — Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — Ładnie dziś wyglądasz.

Wszyscy głośno zarechotali, choć musieli przyznać, iż ta popielata, dopasowana koszula oraz ciemne jeansowe spodnie dobrze prezentowały się na szczupłym ciele Harry'ego.

W drzwiach stanął Neville.

— A co tu się dzieje?

— No nareszcie!

— Sorki, pan Bullstrode się spóźnił.

Hermiona przybrała wyraz twarzy „a nie mówiłam", natomiast Harry przełknął, ponownie zauważając kilkudniowy zarost, który zdecydowanie dodawał charakteru Longbottomowi.

— Dajcie mi jeszcze kilka minut na przebranie i możemy ruszać.

— Okeeej, mamy jeszcze pół butelki tego napoju bogów, więc nie musisz się spieeeszyć!

**Sobota, przed godziną 20:00.**

„Arkadia" była jednym z popularniejszych klubów czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii, dlatego panujący w niej tłok wcale nie dziwił Harry'ego. Tłumy przy barze, ludzie zasiadający w lożach, i ci podpierający ściany. Oczywiście nie można było zapomnieć o wielkim parkiecie, na którym niektórzy już radośnie pląsali. Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem, gdy zauważył blond włosy i wymachujące nad nimi dłonie.

— Chyba nie mówisz poważnie?

— Jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

— Czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co ja do ciebie mówię?! Robiłem _rezerwację_ już dwa miesiące temu!

— Już to słyszałem, ale, tak jak już wcześniej odpowiedziałem, rezerwacja przepadła.

— Rezerwacja przepada po godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej, a nie ma jeszcze dwudziestej!

— Słuchaj, ja tu tylko pracuję, najwyraźniej pan Malfoy ma układy z właścicielem, co raczej mnie nie dziwi.

— Malfoy… — Ron wysyczał znienawidzone nazwisko przez zęby i odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

— Słyszeliśmy — powiedziała Ginny. — No cóż, trudno się mówi, ale co w takim razie robimy? Chce wam się stać przy barze? Bo raczej miejsc siedzących nie znajdziemy…

— Ooo, tam jest raczej pusto — wciął się w wypowiedź Seamus. — I… acha! To pewnie nasze miejsca, bo chyba widzę Malfoya.

— Masz rację i, o kurde, czy tam siedzi Snape?

— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć: O, kurwa!

Harry nie wsłuchiwał się w wymianę zdań na linii Finngan-Thomas, mrużąc oczy, próbował dostrzec kto towarzyszył Malfoyowi. Zamarł.

— Co tam robi Remus?

— Profesor Lupin, cóż, już nie profesor, ale mniejsza z tym… A więc, on często odwiedza Snape'a w Hogwarcie, więc może są tutaj razem — odpowiedziała mu Hermiona.

— Mało mnie obchodzi kto z kim tu przyszedł, to są nasze miejsca! — Ron był sfrustrowany.

— Tak! — krzyknął Finnigan. — Idę im to wygarnąć!

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Irlandczyk odłączył się od grupy i przez zatłoczony parkiet ruszył w stronę loży znajdującej się na piętrze.

— Chyba go nie zabiją, co nie? — Neville nie do końca był o tym przekonany.

— Lepiej chodźmy za nim.

**Sobota, około godziny 21:20.**

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak do tego doszło, ale Seamus przeżył, a nawet załatwił im miejsca siedzące. Co dziwniejsze, miejsca przy absolwentach Slytherynu, głowie ich domu i… Lupinie, którego obecność nadal była dla Pottera zagadką. Tylko, że prawdę mówiąc po wcześniejszym alkoholu produkcji Neville'a i dwóch piwach wypitych już w klubie, nie miał ochoty na rozwiązywanie żadnych łamigłówek.

Naprzeciwko niego, zaraz na brzegu długiej kanapy siedziała Ginny tłumacząca coś Deanowi, obok którego znajdował się Seamus. Wiercący się w rytm muzyki, bardzo pijany Irlandczyk. Harry powstrzymał uśmieszek. _Jaki on potrafi być uroczy,_ pomyślał. Nie żeby nie wiedział jakim dupkiem bywał Finnigan, ale po alkoholu był całkowicie bezbronny. No i ten akcent!

— Co tam, Harry? — Obserwowany obiekt odezwał się nieco głośniej, czym zwrócił uwagę innych.

— Wszystko okej — odpowiedział, starając się wyglądać niewinnie.

— U naaas też! — stwierdził Seamus i objął czarnoskórego przyjaciela, na co pani Weasley-Thomas się _uśmiechnęła_.

A uśmiechnięta Ginewra nie wróżyła niczego dobrego, w szczególności, gdy robiła to w _ten_ sposób.

Cóż, każdy wiedział, że poślubiając Deana Thomasa, trzeba się liczyć z adopcją Pewnego Faceta z Zielonej Wyspy. Najwyraźniej najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów miała nadzieję, że sobie z tym poradzi.

I chyba właśnie dochodziła do wniosku, że się grubo myliła, ale po prawdzie Harry nie miał ochoty poznawać jej myśli. Odwrócił wzrok.

_Och, całe twoje szczęście, że się nie ogoliłeś._

— Spogląda na ciebie.

— Słucham? Kto?

— Potter.

— Ha-Harry…?

— Nie odwracaj się, ty głupi chłopcze.

— Nie jestem już chłopcem, Snape.

Ten prychnął.

— Dobrze, że choć jednemu nie próbujesz zaprzeczać.

— To nierozważne z twojej strony, Severusie — zwrócił uwagę Lupin.

— Co jest znowu nierozważne z mojej strony?

— Obrażanie kogoś, kto serwuje darjeelinga, od którego jesteś uzależniony.

— Że niby mógłbym zostać otruty? — zakpił mistrz eliksirów. — Proszę cię, gdyby Longbottom próbował zrobić truciznę, wyszedłby z tego pewnie wyśmienity eliksir leczniczy. Może zadziałałby na migrenę, której zaraz dostanę na wspomnienie jego umiejętności w sztuce warzenia.

Jeżeli Neville nie byłby zajęty myśleniem o czymś zupełnie innym, napomknąłby Snape'owi o pewnym liściu senesu, którego smak łatwo zamaskować kwiatem pomarańczy, który jest składnikiem pewnej herbaty, którą chętnie zaproponowałby mu zamiast klasycznego Earl Graya.

W zamian tego wyszeptał:

— Naprawdę się patrzył?

— Nadal to robi, jest w tym taki oczywisty. — Snape przewrócił oczami. — _Gryfoni_.

W tamtej chwili Harry utwierdził się w przekonaniu, ze życie bywało przewrotne. Snape, Lupin i Neville Longbottom, konwersowali przy ognistej, ognistej i ciemnym piwie.

Jak dziwne to było?

_Nie_, uświadomił sobie. _To byłoby dziwne… kiedyś._

Wciąż zamyślony, zauważył rzucone przez Malfoya spojrzenie, które wycelowane było w stronę Rona i Hermiony; po kilku sekundach blondyn powrócił do rozmowy z Parkinson i Zabinim.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu Harry byłby przekonany, że ta trójka coś knuje.

— Och na Merlina, znowu to robi.

Kiedy Neville przestał ganiać za swoją żabą? Może wtedy, gdy zabił węża. A kiedy przestał drżeć przed Snape'em? Może wtedy, gdy unieruchomił Bellatrix, zanim ta zdążyła rzucić Avadą w zdrajcę.

— Pewnie tylko zastanawia się, dlaczego mnie jeszcze nie przekląłeś — wymamrotał Neville. — Nie dziwię mu się.

— Ty naprawdę jesteś głupi, czyż nie, Longbottom?

— Jak już tak bardzo chcesz mi ubliżać, to Neville jestem. — Podniósł swój kufel w geście toastu i dopił resztę piwa.

Remus zaśmiał się głośno, co okazało się być dla Neville'a zaraźliwe.

Kiedy śmiech Neville'a stał się tak szczery? _Nie._ On zawsze taki był.

— Tak, Longbottom — podkreślił Severus. — Zdecydowanie jesteś głupi.

**Sobota, przed północą.**

Ginny już któryś raz z kolei grzecznie odmówiła proponowanej przez Seamusa dolewce wina. Jednak kiedy w końcu przez zaciśnięte zęby (ale wciąż z uniesionymi kącikami ust) wysyczała: „Nie chcę tego cholernego wina", Harry wymienił z Hermioną porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Siostra Rona była na krawędzi.

**Niedziela, po północy.**

Po „dyskretnej" dyskusji, państwo Thomas „wspólnie" ogłosili, że już muszą wracać do domu. Gdy tylko zaczęli się szykować do wyjścia, w ich ślady poszedł, a jakże, Seamus. Nie wychodziło mu to jednak najlepiej – nie mógł wstać z miejsca, ciągle tracąc równowagę.

— Seamus, to że my już wychodzimy, nie znaczy, że ty też musisz.

Co Finnigan miał na myśli mrucząc „eeememe" – nikt nie miał pojęcia.

— Daj już spokój. Widzisz, że jest pijany. Prześpi się na kanapie, wytrzeźwieje i potem go odeślę do siebie.

Kolor twarzy Ginny z lekko zaczerwienionego od alkoholu przekształcił się w krwisty odcień furii.

— Dobrze, skarbie… — Dean uśmiechnął się lekko i już miał zamiar pocałować swoja żoną, ale Harry wiedział, co za chwilę miało nastąpić. — Ale na tej pieprzonej kanapie to możecie sobie razem spać, bo do łóżka wstępu nie masz! — Odwróciła się i z impetem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Zakłopotany Dean wziął przyjaciela pod pachę i zrezygnowany podążył za swoją lubą.

Przy stole zapanowała ogólna wesołość; tylko Ron zaczął się krztusić piwem – mimo wszystko to była jego _siostra_.

Harry mógłby przysiąść, że nawet Snape tłumił w sobie chichot, ale równie dobrze to jego wyobraźnia (z pomocą krążącego alkoholu we krwi) mogła mu płatać figle.

I wtedy napotkał wzrok Neville'a, którego oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia; uśmiech Longbottoma się pogłębił, a Harry zapragnął, aby przyczyną nie były tylko i wyłącznie perypetie młodego małżeństwa.

— Sta-ekhm-ry, ja tu walczyłem o życie, a ty się szczerzysz jak idiota. Dzię-ku-ję ci bardzo.

— Hę? — Zaskoczony Harry zwrócił się do Rona.

— I jeszcze ci „hę?" powie…

**Niedziela, około godziny 1:25.**

Zdyszana Pansy wróciła z parkietu, na którym wciąż znajdowała się niezmordowana Luna Lovegood.

— Ona jest szalona — oznajmiła Parkinson, — ale przynajmniej nie jest taką bandą nudziarzy jak wy.

— Przyszedłem tu kulturalnie wypić, a nie uprawiać jakieś pijackie bongo — parsknął Draco.

— I teraz najlepsze. — Dziewczyna usiadła na kanapie. — Ona jest trzeźwiuteńka.

— Pannie Lovegood nigdy nie były potrzebne żadne używki — stwierdził Snape, na co reszta przytaknęła, przypominając sobie wszystkie wymyślne kreacje Luny.

— Tak, jest naprawdę interesującą osobą.

— Cokolwiek uważasz za interesujące, Lupin.

**Niedziela, około godziny 2:00.**

Pomiędzy wysłuchiwaniem monologu (bełkotu) Rona o tym jak bardzo nienawidzi pewnej Blond Fretki, kolejnymi drinkami, i chichotami Hermiony, Harry nie spostrzegł kiedy Pansy i Blaise opuścili towarzystwo. Pozostawiony przez byłych Ślizgonów Draco, wplątany był teraz w jakąś dyskusję ze Snape'em. Natomiast Neville szeptał coś Lupinowi.

— Już troszkie późno, nieee? Prze-osimy się di ciebie, juuuż?

— Do mnie?

— No bo chiba nie do mni, do _Hogwartu_.

— Ron — wysyczała Hermiona. — Nie jesteśmy tu sami.

— Och. — Ron spojrzał na pozostałych. — Oj, Nev!

— Ronald!

— _No, co?_

— Idziemy do mnie, jak macie ochotę to zapraszam. — Słowa Harry'ego były skierowane do wszystkich, ale sam Harry patrzył tylko na Neville'a.

— Jasne! — Longbottom jak na zawołanie znalazł się przy Złotym Trio.

Snape i Malfoy równocześnie prychnęli.

**Niedziela, około godziny 2:15.**

Od pięciu minut stali przed klubem wypatrując magicznej taksówki.

— Czuję się jak jakiś mugol czekając na transport — zaczął marudzić Draco. — I to ma być _magiczna_ taksówka? Kto to w ogóle prowadzi? _Skandal._

— Jaaak si nie podoba, możesz się apor-apooooor…

— Aportować, Ron. — Pomogła Weasleyowi Hermiona.

— O.

— Może ty, Weasley, jesteś na tyle głupi, aby się aportować po alkoholu, ale ja nie mam ochoty się rozszczepić.

— To po chuj marudzisz?

— Ron!

Na widok podjeżdżającego transportu, Hermiona odetchnęła, mając nadzieję, że to zakończy kłótnie.

— Ja do tego-czegoś nie wsiądę!

Nadzieja matką głupich.

Żółta, obskurna taksówka wyglądająca jak ta rodem z centrum Nowego Jorku, nie była limuzyną do której Draco Malfoy przywykł.

— Och, zamknij się, Malfoy. — Ron podszedł do arystokraty i siłą zaciągnął go do samochodu.

— To co, Neville, idziemy? — zapytał Harry. — Chociaż nie wiem, czy tej dwójce chwila sam na sam by nie pomogła. — Mrugnął.

— Heh, pewnie masz rację.

— Nie tylko tej dwójce — wymamrotał Snape, rozbawiając tym samym Remusa.

— O coś ci chodzi, Snape? Przecież mówiłem, że _wszyscy_ są zaproszeni.

— To co robimy, Severusie?

_Robimy? _Harry ponownie nie był pewien, czy promile mu nie mieszały w głowie.

— Nie wiem, co _ty_ chcesz robić, ale _ja_ za dom Pottera _podziękuję_.

— Dziękujemy za zaproszenie, Harry. — Lupin zignorował Snape'a. — Ale my się już pożegnamy. Bawcie się… dobrze. — Tym razem sugestywnie poruszył brwiami w stronę Neville'a.

_My?_ I jeszcze to „bawcie się dobrze". Czyżby Remus coś zauważył? Matko, Harry miał nadzieję, że nie, albo że chociaż Neville nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

Longbottom spiorunował wzrokiem starszego czarodzieja, a jego policzki wyglądały jakby spędziły wiele godzin na mrozie.

— Harry! — zawołała Hermiona. — Wsiadajcie prędko, bo kierowca nie będzie czekał wiecznie!

**Niedziela, około godziny 3:00.**

Alkoholowe zapasy Harry'ego przeżywały ciężką próbę. Jak się okazało, marka oraz rocznik jego ognistej były co najwyżej „znośne", a wina „bardzo przeciętne i tanie". Ale tak marna ocena nie przeszkodziła Malfoyowi w konsumpcji i teraz znajdował się w stanie… pijackiego bonga, jak sam mawiał.

Będąc całkowicie szczerym, Harry musiał przyznać, że sam już nie kontaktował najlepiej.

— Co ty pieeep-pierzysz, fretko? Lupin nie… eee… tego, tego dupka palcem!

— Nooo to masz zonka, łasico, bo pewnie tyka go… _teraz_!

— Fuj!

— Sam jesteś fuj!

— Nie, bo ty… taki fuj, że, że zlizałbym z ciebie ten uśmieszek i… — Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się, a on sam zamilkł. Najwyraźniej sens wypowiedzianych słów dotarł do resztki jego świadomości.

— A ty… — Draco miał problemy z oddychaniem. — Ty i te twoje piegi… jak czekoladowe kleksy na ciasteczkach Zgredka, które topiły się pod moim językiem i…

— O boże… Mu-mu-muszę do łazienki.

Abstrakcyjność całej tej sytuacji była wręcz komiczna. Podobnie jak odbijający się od ścian Ron i podążający za nim w równie nieudolny sposób Malfoy. Gdy ten drugi wpadł na śpiącą na fotelu Hermionę, a ta tylko zamruczała: „Nie, panno Dickson, nie można wkładać widelca do kontaktu", absurd sięgnął zenitu.

Wydawałoby się więc, że Harry miał w tamtym momencie wiele do przemyślenia – w końcu, niecodziennie jego najlepszy przyjaciel udaje się w ustronne miejsce z _Draco Malfoyem_. Może i tak było, ale jemu głowę zaprzątała myśl o śniadaniu. A raczej śniadaniu Remusa. A raczej, czy Snape mu robił śniadanie. No bo Remus zasługiwał na dobre śniadanie. _Zdecydowanie._

— Śnia-śniadanie?

Och, a więc myślał trochę za głośno.

— Aaa... to nic.

— Nie no, mów — nalegał Neville.

— Będziesz się śmiaaaał — zamiauczał.

— Z ciebie? Nie ma mowy.

Tak, Neville nigdy nie robił sobie z niego jaj.

— No bo, no bo wiii-widzisz. — Harry czuł się zażenowany. — Ja zawsze chciałem, żeby ktoś mi zrobił śniadanie.— Nerwowo się zaśmiał i zapytał: — Eee, czy to ma sens? — Neville zakrył uśmiech ręką. — Hej, obiecałeś!

— Nie! Ja po prostu pomyślałem… — Potter spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. — No bo podobno… — Wzrok Harry'ego był już nie do uniknięcia. — Podobno smażę niezłe jajka na bekonie.

o—o—o

Pukanie w drzwi i błagalne „Harry, Harry jesteś tam?" wyrwały go z zamyślenia.

— Jest otwarte, Ron! — Rudzielec powoli wszedł do sypialni. — Hmm, nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze, stary.

Rzeczywiście, Weasley wyglądał jak Harry przed porcją eliksiru i poranną toaletą. Nie zareagował nawet na komplement Pottera, co również świadczyło o jego złym stanie.

— Błagam, daruj sobie… Masz jeszcze trochę tego eliksiru?

Harry pozwolił sobie na uśmieszek. — A co? Ciężka noc?

— _Błagam._

Perspektywa podrażnienia się z przyjacielem była kusząca, ale sam jeszcze przed chwilą przeżywał podobne katusze, dlatego zdusił w sobie kolejny żarcik i wskazał na otwarty barek.

Skacowany Ron wykrzesał z siebie resztki energii, aby zdobyć upragnioną miksturę.

— Dzięki — powiedział z ulgą. — Snape jest jaki jest, ale to pieprzony geniusz. Już czuję się lepiej.

— Taaa? To co z tą nocą? Hmm?

Ron nie był już umierający, więc odrobina poprzekomarzania nie mogła mu zaszkodzić. _Prawda?_

Piegowata twarz nabrała koloru dojrzałych pomidorów.

„Daj mi spokój", „Byłem pijany", „Nie wiedziałem co robię" – klasyczne wymówki poszły w ruch, gdy nagle nozdrza Weasleya zadrżały.

— Boczek.

— Hej, może nie pachnie tu bryzą morską, ale bez przesady.

— Albo i nie… to bekon.

— Ha, ha. — Ta marna riposta nie zrobiła na Harrym wrażenia. Może gdyby wiedział, że Ron wcale nie żartował, doceniłby jego zmysł węchu. Odróżnić zapach smażonego boczku od bekonu? Całkiem imponujące.

— Nie no, serio! Nie czujesz? — nie dowierzał Ron. — Toż to świeżutki plasterek bekonu smażony na masełku, a na nim, o tak!, sadzone jajko. Pewnie Hermiona robi śniadanie! — Ekscytował się jak dziecko, które wie, że pod choinką znajdzie prezenty. Chociaż trudno było powiedzieć, jak by reagowało na jajko z bekonem…

_Śniadanie._

Ron mówił coś jeszcze, zamilkł dopiero, gdy Harry stanął na nogach.

— Kuźwa, ubrałbyś się.

_Śniadanie._

Wyciągnięta jak w transie dłoń przywołała czyste spodenki, założyła je na goły tyłek (z pomocą swojej bliźniaczki) i machnęła lekceważąco na uwagę o niezłym pokazie bezróżdżkowej magii.

Potter wybiegł z pokoju.

Schodząc po schodach w głowie miał kolejny drink, nieśmiały pocałunek i niewiele śmielszą na niego odpowiedź, uśmiech, kolejny uśmiech, aż w końcu: bardziej zuchwałe usta, pieszczoty, drogę do sypialni i wszystko to, co się w niej wydarzyło.

Stanął w drzwiach kuchni, z której rzeczywiście dochodziły intensywne zapachy, ale wyłaniającego się na jego twarzy uśmiechu, nie spowodowała żadna woń. To widok smażącego jajka z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy Neville'a był za to odpowiedzialny.

_Śnia…_

— Dobrze, że już wstałeś, bo jedzenie za chwilę będzie gotowe.

…_danie._

Na stole stał już dzbanek z parującą herbatą oraz kosz ze świeżym pieczywem. Neville odsunął jedno z krzeseł w geście zaproszenia, na co Harry zachichotał.

— Dziękuję. — Zapełniony talerz wylądował przed nim. — Łał.

— Mówiłem, że nieźle mi to wychodzi.

Harry miał ochotę wspomnieć, co jeszcze nieźle mu wychodziło, ale ten zapęd na flirt zniweczył krzyk dochodzący z korytarza.

— Ja chcę dwa jajka, Hermi! A są może kiełbaski? Albo fasola? A i Harry, ty się nie waż ze mnie śmiać, bo te bokserki na podłodze z pewnością nie są twoje! Ha… — Wleciał do kuchni — …Haaa — urwał. — O, cześć, Neville. Hmm, gdzie Hermiona?

— Cześć i, eee, nie ma jej — odpowiedział Neville, wyraźnie czując się niezręcznie.

— Hę? To kto zrobił te pyszności? — Zamyślił się.

— Widzisz, Ron… — zaczął Harry. — Podczas gdy Ślizgoni uciekają z miejsca zbrodni… — Weasley ponownie puścił buraka. — Gryfoni jedzą wspólnie śniadanie.

Analiza słów Harry'ego przyniosła „Och_. Och!_" z ust Rona i tęskny wzrok w kierunku sadzonych na bekonie jajek.

— Bierz mi ten talerz i spadaj.

To była szybka akcja. Ron zniknął z kuchni tak błyskawicznie, jak zapewne zniknie zawartość zabranego przez niego talerza.

Neville zaśmiał się nerwowo i od razu zabrał się za smażenie nowych jajek.

Harry'emu naprawdę podobała się perspektywa dobrego śniadania, ale jeszcze bardziej podobał mu się kucharz. Jego napinające się mięsnie, gdy wylewał na patelnie jajko. Jego barwę głosu, gdy pytał się o herbatę. Aż w końcu jego intensywne spojrzenie, gdy Harry chwycił go za rękę.

— Ha…

— Hmm? — Wstał.

— Ale jajka…

Wyłączony ogień pod patelnią musiał panu kucharzowi wystarczyć.

_Pieprzyć śniadanie_, z tą myślą Harry chwycił dłońmi szorstką od zarostu twarz i musnął delikatnie wargi zaskoczonego Neville'a.

— Dziękuję — wyszeptał i wcale go nie zdziwiło pytające spojrzenie. — Za… śniadanie.

Śmiech.

— Jeszcze nic nie zjadłeś.

— Ale to za pamięć. Pamiętałeś, pomimo iż był to tylko pijacki bełkot.

Na wzmiankę o alkoholu Neville spuścił wzrok.

— Harry, ja wiem, że byliśmy pijani i w ogóle…

_Co? _O nie! To nie mogło się tak zakończyć.

Nie zastanawiając się, Harry ponownie (ale tym razem bardziej zaborczo) zatopił swoje usta w tych drugich, szczęśliwy, gdy okazały się być chętne do współpracy.

— Och — wydyszał Neville. — To było… miłe.

— Miłe? Tylko miłe?

Dłoń Longbottoma znalazła się na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, czemu towarzyszyło przyśpieszone tętno obu mężczyzn.

— To było _aż_ miłe, Harry.

Takie przedstawienie sprawy było satysfakcjonujące. _Oj, bardzo._

Neville zawsze taki był.

No może kiedyś był trochę młodszy, bardziej niezdarny i zapominalski. Ale kto nie był? Tak jak Harry wyrósł z syndromu bohatera (powiedzmy), tak i Neville stał się pewniejszym siebie mężczyzną. Ale najważniejszym było to, że zawsze stał po stronie Harry'ego. Zawsze przy nim, zawsze tuż obok. Tak właśnie było, czyż nie? Potter zastanawiał się, dlaczego wcześniej tego wszystkiego nie dostrzegał.

— O czym myślisz?

— Neville?

— Tak?

— Dlaczego… dlaczego wcześniej tego nie spróbowaliśmy?

— Nie wiem… Może byłeś zajęty pokonywaniem pewnego Voldemorta? — Neville zagryzł wargę. — Przepraszam, to był raczej kiepski żart.

Harry tak nie uważał. W odpowiedzi wyszeptał mu do ucha: — Tak, a ty wojowaniem mieczem i zabijaniem pewnego węża.

Atmosfera się rozluźniła.

— Heh, byliśmy całkiem zajętymi facetami.

— Taa, ale wiesz co? Ja mam teraz duuużo wolnego czasu.

I zrobiła się gorąca.

— Och?

— Mhm.

— I co zamierzasz z nim zrobić, Harry?

Miał ochotę pokazać Neville'owi wszystko tu i teraz, ale kuchnia nie była najodpowiedniejszym miejscem. Przypomniało mu się o czymś.

— Dzisiaj rano znalazłem pewną czarną bieliznę. I… chyba należy do ciebie.

— Cóż… tu możesz mieć rację.

— Hmm… Czy to znaczy, że teraz… — Ręka Harry'ego zaczęła masować wewnętrzną stronę uda towarzysza. — Nie masz żadnej na sobie?

Ten, w odpowiedzi, lekko się zarumienił, co kompletnie oczarowało Harry'ego, mimo iż wiedział, że w rzeczywistości Neville nie był wcale taki nieśmiały. Cicha Woda.

— Wiesz, że bywam zapominalski. — Zażartował. — Może sam sprawdzisz? — Uśmiechnął się zalotnie.

I sprawdził.

_Och, sprawdził._

Jak się okazało, z pewnych rzeczy nigdy się całkowicie nie wyrasta, ale Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Chętnie przypomni Neville'owi o wszystkim i uratuje go z każdej opresji.

Bo to z pewnością nie było ich ostatnie wspólne śniadanie.


End file.
